My dearest writer
by Zabadent
Summary: This is a Continuation of the OC from OC's and Creeps: Eminita Eminita is quite a strange girl quiet and stoic yet charming and open, she weaves her way in and out of the various stories that are lives, living contently yet rather confused, as her memories are all but lost to her, until one day a Canine warrior finds her and begins to stir her lost memories.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay then here we are with 'My dearest writer' the Eminita LoL Fic, in this we will pick up where we left off, so to recap: Nasus had found Eminita who has a fuzzy memory of her time with Azir and Nasus and the time frame left her to ponder her age, although it was not explained upon yet but Malzahar also once knew Eminita, when we left them Eminita was at Azir's temporary accommodation in the Institute of war, however something else is going on as a few summoners have taken interest in Eminita. (NOTE: Eminita sees des things called weaves of fate she does, all fancy and golden, they are essentiality the fate/path of person they are connected to, when the person has no real goal or destination, the weave circles them like a halo only larger, she can also derive certain info from it, anywho saying this now to save confusion later)**_

 _ **Eminta's P.O.V**_

Eminita sat in Azir's room, a smile gracing her lips, although the last memories of her time with him were of anguish and hurt, she still felt a sense of familiarity when with the person she still saw as a child and Nasus too! Her friend and battle brother, their friendship; forged by the heat of war and tempered by the cooling waters of peace, her smiled grew as she looked at these two; the people she once knew. Then there was Sivir, descended of Azir's blood, she seemed nice enough although her eyes seemed to portray a sort of sadness or hatred, she couldn't quite place it though. Sivir noticed Eminita starring at her and she seemed to squirm under her gaze. However, her mind turned to someone who was not in their midst, as if he'd read her mind or at the very least seen her brow furrow at the thought of the one not present.

"You seem troubled Eminita, what's wrong?" Nasus's tone was laden with concern.

"I know this is meant to be a joyous occasion, but I cannot help and wonder, Nasus" Nasus gave her a strange look, as if he knew the question, but wanted to hear her say it first.

"What is it, old friend?"

"Where is your brother, Nasus, Where is Renekton?" The room fell silent at the mention of Renekton's name.

"He….He…." Azir cut in.

"Nasus, allow me, you have suffered enough for my mistake" Eminita raised her eyebrow at this; his mistake referring the failed Ascension ceremony.

"Your mistake, Wait, what do you mean by that?" Azir's face turned to a mix of despair and sadness.

"I think it is best if I show you"

 _ **Institute holding Cells/Vault**_

Azir held a lantern up as they passed several pit containing void spawns, when they reached what seemed to a normal jail cell the only difference was reinforced crosslink bars, Azir pointed to the Cell, he passed her the lantern, and she drew closer to the bars.

"Renekton?" she spoke as it echoed through the cell, she heard a hiss from behind the bars, as Renekton, lunged forward, snapping his jaws, the only thing stopping him from tearing her limb from limb was the cell bars and chains that held him in place, Azir spoke his tone dark.

"This…is Renekton, or at least what's left of him" she looked upon the animal in the cell, rabid and bloodthirsty, his eyes were not that of the being she once called friend, but of a savage animal who knew only to kill.

"Bu…but what happened to him" a different voice then spoke, a warped twisted voice.

"That, voice" Eminita then turned to face it, she'd always remember that voice, no matter how warped, twisted or distorted it got, the voice of that man would forever be with her, even if she didn't have much memory back, she spat his name as she spoke it.

"Xerath" the form of pure magic approached its magical holding cell.

"Eminita…" they both stood staring at one another, before he turned and went back to the darkness of his cell.

"Just tell her Azir or shall I do it for you" Azir glared at Xerath.

"What does he mean Azir" Azir sighed before he spoke.

"After my failed ascendance, Xerath had gained much power turning into" he motioned towards Xerath's cell

"That, all my people were gone all but three, Nasus, Xerath and Renekton. Nasus and Renekton, the valiant champions they were, did all they could to battle Xerath, and stop him from getting free, however he was too…" Xerath stirred as Azir went to speak, he paused reconsidering his words

"He overwhelmed them, so Renekton seeing no other way forced him into the vault, telling Nasus to seal them both into it; Nasus did so with great regret, but did it for the good of all of Runeterra"

Eminita faced the beast, her stoical face concealing her thoughts of helping her friend. She looked and watched the broken and tangled weave that belonged to Renekton circle him, its movements jagged, he was…broken. There must be a way to restore what him.

"Emmi, I know what you're thinking, I've thought it too, but those thought will only lead to despair"

"I…I-I'm sorry, dear child" Eminita dropped to her knees.

"Aunty Em?" Azir spoke with confusion.

"I-I-I should never have left, I should have stayed, I should have tried to stop all this from happening", he knelt down looking at her

"Don't blame yourself, I am at fault for this, it was I who set these event's in motion, I was young and foolish then" she looked up at him.

"No, I was foolish if I had stayed, then maybe I could have…"

"Eminita, that's enough" she flinched at him ushering her proper name.

"I know you feel guilty for this, but it was not your fault, do not tell yourself it is, if you had stayed you would have shared the same fate as the others of our civilization, and don't try to tell me otherwise, I had lost everything, you are one of the only things I have left of then, if you drive yourself into despair…." Eminita looked up at him, at Azir he may still have been a child, but he had matured at the very least, she smiled at him.

"You certainly have grown haven't dear child" Xearth spoke

"What a touching revelation" Both glared at him.

"Come Aunty Emmi, let us look forward, for the sun rises once more, just as Shurima will once more" His choice of words was interesting, but she was inspired by them none the less.

"Yes…Yes your right, the sun rises again, let our dark past be washed away by its warming embrace" she stood a smile on her face once more.

"Come the others must be waiting for us" The turned to leave the dungeon, as they did Eminita failed to notice the weave that was linked to Xearth reach through the Bars as did Renektons, linking with one another, Xerath chuckled slightly.

"Simple fools, Renekton" Renekton snapped towards Xerath's voice, hissing and growling.

"Peace, old _Friend_ " he summoned a small ball of magical light and sent it towards him, Renekton calmed the small ball of light captivating him, he fell back sitting down staring at the ball of light.

"Soon…Patience is a virtue; one I have thanks to your brother and…. _Her_ "

 _ **Sometime later**_

 _ **Institute's Gardens**_

 _ **Nasus's P.O.V**_

Nasus stood just out of sight of Eminita who had taken a seat underneath a cherry tree in the gardens.

"Come on Nasus, just do it, you've already lost her once, don't wait for her to leave again" he whispered to himself.

"What are you whispering about?" Nasus jumped a little as Sivir seemed to appear next to him.

"Oh…it's you Sivir, don't startle me like that" she smiled.

"aaaww, did I scare the little puppy" she put on a joking tone, which resulted in a Glare from him.

"But in all due seriousness what the hell are you doing here, not spying on Eminita are you?"

"W-What no, I would, never…"

"You are, oh, oh, oh you so are, don't try to lie either, cause you suck at lying" he gave a low growl, at Sivir's taunting, but she stopped her taunting and spoke to him again, this time with a different tone, a softer more understanding tone.

"Why are you standing here then" he gave her a look of disbelief.

"Pardon" she smirked.

"It's clear how you feel about her, the look is so obvious; I've seen it on so many summoners when they look at me" she said taking a matter of fact stance.

"I-I…Oh your right, I do feel for her, but…but I can't we…I", she shushed him.

"Just go over there and talk to her" she gave him a, don't try to argue look, he sighed she was right, simply standing off in the shadows wasn't going to do him any good, he took a deep breath and sucked up his courage.

 _ **Emintia's P.O.V**_

Eminita smiled as she sat down beneath a tree in the moonlight she cocked her head skywards looking at the open ceiling that revealed the night's sky, how many times had she sat out and gazed at the stars, at times it felt as if she had been doing it since before the stars were even there.

"Quite nice isn't it old friend" she looked towards the voice to see Nasus approaching her.

"Indeed, it is"

"Mind if I sit with you" She smiled.

"You don't need an invitation to sit with me Nasus" he smiled as he took his seat beneath the tree, both sat in relative silence, the occasional sound of summoners coming or going, there were even a few couples enjoying the night it seemed by the sounds.

"It feels as if it has been an age since I last sat down and enjoyed the night sky"

"You should do it more often, it's quite soothing" Nasus seemed hesitant for some reason.

"You seem as if you want to ask me something my friend" he flinched as she spoke, he took a deep breath.

"Something has been on my mind for a while now, and I'm unsure how to proceed about it"

"Speak your mind Nasus, we few remaining Shuriman's must stick together" He gave her a look of uncertainty, at her words.

"I….um…It's…..well….Um, Never mind, it's nothing I'm sure you'll find it stupid" he stood quickly scurrying off; Eminita raised her eyebrow, whispering to herself.

"Still not able to, say it Nasus" She sighed going back to looking at the stars, his nervousness was understandable, considering their history.

 _ **Nasus's P.O.V**_

Sivir stood before Nasus shaking her head.

"What happened?"

"Listen Sivir I appreciate you trying to help me, but Emmi and I…its complicated okay, just leave it be please" he began to walk off, he knew Sivir meant well, but she simply didn't understand.

 _ **Sivir's P.O.V**_

Sivir sighed as Nasus walked off, she clenched her teeth, what was she doing giving him advice on trying to talk to a girl, one that was as good looking as Eminita as well, she had to admit when she first saw her she was captivating, she had never felt that way before, well as least about a female, she shook her head, that could wait until later right now she had a job to do.

 _ **AANNDD to be a dick I'll end it here, hope you enjoyed the first instalment of my dearest writer, I hope you liked it and sorry it took so long to produce this and the others I said I'd do will take a little longer so yeah hang in there, anyways have fantasic day, night, evening or afternoon and I'll see you in the chapters to come :)**_


	2. Homeward Bound

_**Hello again, hello and welcome, come on come in take a seat, your just in time for the next part of the story, now if I remember correctly….**_

Kirran, one of the top summoners in the institute stood examining the screen over and over and over again quickly rewinding, to try to see just what had happened, who had been there, who had stolen from them, who would be bold enough to steal from the institute of war, He paid close attention to the hooded figure as it turned and walked away, it's face shrouded by the darkness of the watching area, all that he could make out was a long streak of blonde hair jutting out of the hood. He rubbed his chin.

"Just who are you?" he spoke to himself.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness Kirran" Kirran turned seeing Miss Fortune enter the room.

"What took you so long?" she smiled and giggled.

"Oh you know me, I love to keep'em waiting" he glared at her.

"Your tricks don't work on Miss Fortune, you'd do well to remember that" her face went from cheerful to straight.

"How could I forget" Nearly no man could resist her charms, Kirran and Gangplank were the first to be able to resist her and she hated it.

"Now do you have anything for me?" she sighed.

"No unfortunately"

"No, No, what do you mean no!"

"I mean I don't know anything, I've looked everywhere talked to everybody who might have seen the hooded person, nothing like they've suddenly gotten amnesia, or they just so happened to look the other way when they approached". Kirran punched the wall nearby.

"Damit, Damit, fine I'll up your payment if you can just find out who that is" he spoke motioning towards the screen

"Look everywhere, talk to everyone, I don't care just find this person!" Miss fortune smiled.

"If my payment is going up, I'll look everywhere and anywhere!" She turned and left, Kirran looked at the screen, he needed to find this person, to be able to do so much, with so much as no one noticing, he needed that power, more than anything.

 _ **Sivir's P.O.V**_

Sivir clutched the ceiling beams tightly as Kirran left, god he was obsessed, she gently let herself down, and went over to the console, erasing the data stored on it and anything else that had Eminita in it. As Azir ordered, he didn't want anyone finding out who she was. She hit a few keys and was about to purge; however the door creaked yet again. She shot up back into the rafters clinging desperately to the beams; she looked down to see…Malzahar?

He approached the console, hitting a few keys and bringing up the footage.

"Yes…Yes I knew it…it just had to be" he inserted a disk and began a data transfer. Sivr quickly darted to the next rafter when her grip began to weaken. Malzahar didn't notice.

"Yes…I'm coming for you Emmi, I'll find you, please just wait a little longer" he purged the data once the download was done and left, Sivr fell to the ground once Malzahar was gone, she sat up rubbing her face, Azir wasn't going to like this.

 _ **The next day**_

 _ **Azir's P.O.V**_

Azir stepped towards the Carriage, Eminita at his side she was well disguised, behind them was Nasus he gripped his axe tightly, there were many JoJ journalist snapping pictures of them; no doubt they would speculate a lover or some other kind of nonsense.

"You shouldn't be so tense, they'll notice it" Eminita's voice was calm and soothing it relaxed him with ease. He nodded. Once they reached the carriage Azir opened the door allowing Eminita to enter before him, he then entered followed by Nasus; Sivr had gotten in before them it had seemed.

"Well, glad that nonsense is over with" a small slot opened up and the driver spoke.

"Where to my Lord" Azir smiled.

"Home" the driver nodded and the slot closed, they took off.

"Home….Azir do you mean" he nodded.

"Indeed, it is time for us…to return to Shurima, time to go home" Eminita wasn't sure how to feel about going back to the place she abandoned, but she would try it was the least she could do.

For the first part of the journey it was just happy conversation and the occasional game, it was a good thing Sivir had a deck of cards with her. They played poker and blackjack as well as a number of other card games, during the games that involved gambling Nasus seemed clueless.

"Read it and weep" Sivr played a straight with a smug grin. Azir sighed folding as did Eminita however Nasus had no idea about how the game was played.

"Um….I have; these cards" he showed his hand showing a royal flush, Sivir's grin disappeared and both Azir and Eminita began to laugh.

"Um…did I do well?" Nasus asked sounding very confused. The rest of the ride was a mix of sleeping, card games and just talking.

 _ **Sometime later**_

"Emmi, come on Emmi time to get up" Azir shook Eminita who stirred and awoke; she quickly sat up and stretched. Fate protested as she did, she gave the cat an apologetic look and stroked his fur.

"We there already" Azir smiled.

"No not quite yet, this is as far as the carriage will take us" she looked out the window to see buildings. She stood and left the carriage squinting at the midday sun, it was quite a nice day, Nasus stood nearby a large crowd gathered nearby not straying too far from the group or too close to the carriage, none brave enough to approach Nasus or Azir, however Eminita noticed that Sivir was missing.

"Azir, where is Sivir?"

"This was once her home, she has gone to find us a way to get to Shurima from here" she nodded slightly, she smiled.

"Then this is a perfect time to explore, we have both been gone for so long, let us see what the world has become while we slept" Azir could do little but go along with her, they walked along the winding roads of the city, the hot sandstone under their feet, they then came along to a large market place, bustling with activity people rushing back and forward buying and selling, it was a pleasant sight. Azir stood next to her his armour shone brilliantly in the sun, Nasus stood behind them tense as ever as he stood guard.

"Come Azir let's buy some things!" she gripped his hand and ran off towards a stall; this one was selling trinkets and jewellery.

"Ah hello there, miss might I interest you in some fine desert jewels?" Azir sighed, seemed as if they'd be here for a while.

 _ **Sivir's P.O.V**_

Sivir sighed as she tried to bargain with the merchant.

"Listen I understand you've got to make a living somehow, but that price is just too much" the merchant shook his head.

"No, No, No I can't go any lower, not even for a Champion of the League"

"You'd not only be providing for a League champion, but the Ruler of all Shurima"

"Bah Shurima, a dead empire, oh sure Azir may be back, but that doesn't mean a thing"

"And I'm sure you've heard of the riches hidden away in Shurima"

"Yes and I've also heard what happened to the last person who tried to take from the Shuriman tombs, I've no intention of becoming like Cassiopeia" Sivir sighed and bid Farwell to the merchant, it was clear she would get nowhere with him, however as she went to leave she heard a voice.

"Um…Excuse me Sivir?" She turned to see a relatively well dressed young man, he seemed to be a Traveling merchant, but she was in no mood for signing autographs at the moment.

"Ugh, if you want an autograph or something, then I can't help you" he flinched.

"Oh, no, no, no I-I heard you arguing with the merchant back there, and well…I'm sorry to pry but, would I be correct in assuming you're going to the ancient city of Shurima?" She glanced around before answering.

"Say that I am; why would you be interested?" The Trader caught on quickly.

"Well _if_ you were, then I'd propose you travel with me and my Caravan, we need some protection from the desert bandits, and I've always wanted to see Shurima, plus you'd be paid for the escort" Sivir rubbed her chin.

"Well _If_ I was, then you'd know I'm traveling with others"

"The more the merrier" Sivir smiled, seems as if she'd found a way to get to Shurima without it costing them anything, she smiled.

"Very well, but you would have to talk to the other members of the group about it, come with me" he smiled he seemed exuberant at the prospect.

"O-Of course, lead the way"

 _ **Azir's P.O.V**_

Azir sat at a table, resting his head on his hand Nasus sitting next to him a steaming mug of coffee in his hand, Eminita sat not too far from them as well with her mug, Azir looked down at the vile black liquid before him.

"It looks horrid…."

"Its good trust me" Eminita spoke in a convincing tone, Nasus smirked and chuckled, Azir had seen him and Sivir drink this _coffee_ before, and the ones they had weren't as black as this one.

"Why is it so….black?" Azir spoke sticking his finger in the liquid and stirring it a bit.

"Would you like some milk with it?" Azir seemed surprised at the prospect.

"Um…okay" Eminita called the waitress and got some milk for them, after pouring it in Azir's coffee he picked up the mug, sniffed it and then took a small sip. Azir coughed on it, as the bitter liquid ran down his throat.

"Ack….gods it's bitter" Eminita sighed.

"Well then we'll put sugar in it, how many?"

"Um…two?" She grabbed two small satchels with the words Sugar written on it, tearing them open and putting them in the mug. Azir stirred it again before taking another sip, it was marginally better than before.

"Oh wow, this is good" Azir spoke taking a large swig from the mug.

"Easy Azir, no need to down it all in one go" Eminita cautioned him, Nasus just smirked as Azir drank the coffee, Azir then examined their surroundings, as the passers-by seemed amazed that two League champions were drinking coffee in a small café.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _ **Kirran's P.O.V**_

Kirran sighed as he pulled the bucket of meat behind him, feeding the various void-lings they had was hardly a job for a summoner like him.

"Alright you mangy animals feeding time" he went past the cells tossing various chunks of meat into them, then he reached Renekton's cell…it was empty, as well as Xerath's.

"Oh gods" He ran off to raise the alarm.

 _ **Xearth's P.O.V**_

Xearth moved through the flowing field of grass, behind him was Renekton, being coaxed along, by the same small ball of light he had summoned a few days ago, they would have realised that they had escaped by now. He looked up towards the sun.

"I'm coming for you Eminita"

 _ **And we end it here….I know I'm horrible, but hey why not leave it here, but yeah thanks for reading, I actually managed to make a new chapter for one of my LoL fics, hopefully I should be able to make the first chapter for Thy inner demons soon, but meh as said on the profile, it's a backburner, anywho thanks for reading, tell your friends if you think they'd like it and yadda, yadda, goodbye!**_


End file.
